Centrifugal separators are a class of density-based separators, which swirl a fluid flow to separate liquids from gases therein, dense liquids from less-dense liquids, and/or solids from fluids. The separated components may be received by a collection “belt,” which may be disposed around the separator, and may drain the separated components from the separator. Collection belts are usually axisymmetric and may allow the separated components to travel many times circumferentially around the separator before actually exiting the collection belt through a drain. This may lead to undesired splashing, re-introduction of the separated components back to the fluid flow being separated, and/or limitations on flow capacity. Solutions to these problems include making the collector region sufficiently large so as to accommodate maximum anticipated amounts of the separated components, and/or positioning the collection belt far enough away from the inlet thereof so as to limit re-introduction due to splashing; however, these solutions can limit throughput and may fail during off-design conditions. Another solution includes using a non-axisymmetric, volute-shaped collector; however, such geometries require expensive and time-consuming fabrication. Thus, there is a need for an improved collection belt that does not suffer from these and other drawbacks.